doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Skye is the Limit: Season Two/Journey To The TARDIS
Thoughts on the First Segment A highly enjoyable start to what looks like a particularly epic SitL adventure! The beginning was shocking and made me immediately wonder what was going on. The Kaloman and Melkins are very interesting, and I hope to see more of them soon. (On a side note, the beginning of the word--"Kalo"--makes me wonder if you've discovered a minor secret of mine.) The references so far have been great, and when Skye described New Zealand as "beautiful and scary", I genuinely laughed in front of my computer. I guess all the puns on the chat have done you some good, eh? :P One minor critique: in some of your recent stories, including this one, you have included lines such as this: Morning came for Skye. While this is fairly descriptive and doesn't detract from my enjoyment, it reads a lot like stage directions for a play or script, and seems out of place in a work of prose. Personally, I feel it would be better to phrase it in a more literary, descriptive way. Perhaps something like "after a long and comfortable night, Skye awoke in the TARDIS bedroom feeling slightly groggy." Just a suggestion, of course; you're doing great! Pinguinus impennis 16:22, May 18, 2014 (UTC) An amzing first part of a story, Turtle. The aliens you put in are very interesting and I like there past (I'd love to hear more about the Kalomans) The way you gave the Melkins very evil characteristics is good and I want to see them be really primative. I'm glad you gave us a cliff hanger at the end. Will The Doctor be ok? What will happen to Skye? I agree with Pinguinus about the 'Morning came for Skye.' ''but it didn't affect my reading. MattyMG13 18:07, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Good Job I really enjoyed this. I liked all the little cameos. It started off a little confusing but it got much cooler and clearer as you keep reading. I love the cliff hanger that we are left with right now. I can't wait to read more. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 13:40, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Second part is even better. There are a few gramatical errors. I don't know how I would feel if the woman is the Mistress. just have to say that if the woman is The Mistress, Skye had better make some good jokes. Oh and a good explanation. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 20:08, May 27, 2014 (UTC) The third part gets very exciting. I got a little confused on the end. I don't know how this is going to end but I like where it is going. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 20:08, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Excelent job! Sorry it took me so long to review this. I really enjoyed the end. There were a ton of plot twists but most of them straightened out just fine. again good job :) WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 03:10, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Second Segment The second segment is highly enjoyable, with the species and plot points quite invigorating to read. I am insanely curious to find out what happens next! :D When this is completed, I look forward to posting a long review detailing all of my thoughts on the episode. It's shaping up to be quite an epic production. ''Pinguinus impennis 16:43, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Cliff-hanger! I really like the second segment and I love the various new aliens you put in there. I can't wait to find out the identity of this 'woman'. I'm glad you developed on the character Kaloman and gave him more of human characteristics. I can't wait for the next part. :D MattyMG13 20:21, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Third Segment That was really good! I like how you put in old Skye but just one question if the Doctor leaves her now, then how is old Skye there? Wouldn't she be there in the future? I can't wait to see this new intelligent race. Another brilliant segment, Turtle. Well done! MattyMG13 18:15, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Whole Review What an amazing story, full of mystery and adventure! My favorite parts was trying to find out what happened to Skye and why The Doctor left her. Besides a few mistakes this is one of the best stories I've read on here. How badly things can go just drinking tea! I liked how you showed us one race at time and gave them each their own quirks. The story of how they got their was brilliant and I love the little bit extra on the end. The thing in the sky (The Sontaran Ship) was a bit rushed and I thought The Doctor would have given them more of a choice. I also wish they had not opened fire straight away. One thing I suggest is adding line breaks instead of using italics to show change in scene/setting. Brilliant Story, well done Turtle! MattyMG13 (Talk) 17:45, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Whole Review An awesome story! At over twelve thousand words, this is quite possibly the longest novelette on the wiki. It took quite a while to read, but I assure you: I can scarcely think of a better way to have spent the last few hours. The plot itself is highly involved and exciting, featuring the Doctor and his companion struggling for survival on a strange world. The aliens were fascinating to watch, and the characters highly engaging. I spent quite a while trying to deduce the identity of the Hunter, thinking I'd covered all possibilities--but the truth behind this character shocked me and left me with even more questions. I laughed at every reference I caught, especially the namedrops of multiple Two Odds episodes. I see the time spent making WF puns on Chat has paid off! :D I would love to see wiki articles written for the various characters and locations of the story. A side effect of the fast-paced plot and multiple-layered plot twists is that the worldbuilding of the setting is left in the background, leaving me aching to learn more about the epic races encountered in the narrative. Is there any possibility of seeing articles written for the Kalomans, Melkins, and Orcs? My only criticism is that which I've said before: I feel a little more descriptive speech would go a long way towards fully illustrating this story in my mind. But this is a minor quibble indeed; the story is, as I've said before, awesome. :) Pinguinus impennis 18:57, June 2, 2014 (UTC)